Eye of the Moon
by xicerz
Summary: naruhina. Naruto and Hinata gets training from a strange man. I know there is a lot of stories of same idea. But give it a try.R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow FF fans! This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, more like my first attempt at writing a story. So please forgive me for my mistakes and I know I'm going to make a lot of it too. I'm open for advices and suggestions. I got admit that this writing stuff is really harder than it seems. Well this is a NaruHina story, Since I'm a fan of Hinata and that she likes Naruto.**

 **Ok, I'm not boring you. On with the story then,**

The Konoha ninja academy has just let out for the day. A petite girl with short dark indigo hair nearly black in a hime cut looked around. She was fidgeting in her oversized beige hoody. Her lavender tinted pupil less eyes searching the academy ground. Finally she spotted the person she was searching for, a boy with bright spiky blonde hair and wore an even brighter orange jumpsuit.

'OK! I can do it. I have practiced three days for this; no I can't back down now. Ok….. I can do this….. Oh kami! May be …NO! She can't back out, not now.' Thought the shy girl as she reached him. The indigo haired girl gathered all her courage.

''Ano.. N-n-naruto-kun….!''She called out softly, just above a whisper. Naruto turned around, good thing he had sharp ears. ''Oh! Hello… um.., Hinata!' He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

'He knows my name! Yes'. Hinata cheered internally. ''A-Are y-you busy N-Naruto-Kun?''

Naruto was surprised more than a little; none of his classmates had tried to interact with him outside of class. 'Wonder what she wants'. ''Not at all . I was just heading to ichiraku ramen stand. Why? Do you need anything?''He doesn't know he well. At least he got her name right, no embarrassment there.

"M-may I join y-y-you N-Naruto-kun?" 'Ah.. I asked him', thought a very nervous Hinata, fighting back the blackness in her vision to stay conscious.

"Wha?"Eyes wide open, Naruto was flabbergasted. 'She wants to join me?' The boy was stunned, as nobody except Iruka sensei or jiji ever cared to join him for ramen.

"I-if that i-is o-o-ok with y-y-you…That is if y-you d-doesn't w-want.." Hinata was cut off by an enthusiastic "Okay" from Naruto. Which nearly had Hinata faint , though all the training she had for the past five months helped her stay conscious? 'He accepted . Naruto-kun didn't reject me .Ah… I can't wait to tell him .Oh…and I have to thank him for helping me' thought the timid girl happily.

"Hey, Hinata! Are you in there? Hello?" Hinata was brought out of her musings by a happy but slightly worried Naruto. 'Her face is getting really red. I hope she is okay.'

"Oh …um, uh, y-yes N-n-naruto-kun"

"You just spaced out there .So aren't you coming? I didn't know you went to Ichiraku? I have never seen you there.'' Naruto fired away his questions with huge grin on his face. He may not know her ,but he would do anything to make her happy if she would become his friend. His friend…he will finally have someone to call his friend. He can't screw up now .Sure he has kiba and Ren to 'accompany' him while skipping class ,but they just go their own way once out of the academy .He wouldn't call them friends .But Hinata , she approached him and not the other way around .Which means she wants to be friends right? From what little he has seen of her ,she doesn't talk much and she didn't seem to have many friends either .Though she is one of the top students in his class. She just joined last year and she has those eyes ,the eyes of those creepy guys .He had seen them around the village, Hyuga, they are a very prestigious clan in the whole elemental nations and known for their taijutsu and the weird eyes, dou-jutsu, jiji had told him once. Based this he didn't dare approach her, for fear that she would hate him too, just like everyone else. It seems he was wrong .She doesn't talk much and she does stutter a lot. But that is not a problem, for she will be his friend. Naruto's grin became even wider, if that was possible. The two academy students started walking towards ichiraku's ramen stand.

"I've g-gone there o-once." 'And countless times while stalkin..um, following you too' added the timid Hyuuga heiress in her mind.

While walking to Ichiraku's ramen stand they talked about random things, well Naruto did all the talking and Hinata just listened with occasional nodes here and there. Naruto talked boisterously about the pranks he had pulled on the various instructors and other random chuunin he come across. And Hinata giggled behind her hand, which encouraged Naruto even more.

Hinata was in cloud nine. More than once She had to remind herself that this is all real and not a dream. She is actually talking to Naruto, the boy she admires a lot. Naruto was talking about his pranks and she had to admit that they are amusing. She had to stifle her giggle a little. She just hoped he would agree to train with her. When sensei told her she need partner of her own age. Naruto was the first that came to her mind. She had watched him train while she followed him. So she knew how hard he trained and how alone he seemed. She can only hope that she could help him.

The two children finally reached the ramen bar. "Hey-ya old man!" Naruto called out. "Oh! Hey Naruto-kun, you are early today." Greeted Ayame, the daughter of Ichiracku teuchi, the ramen bar owner." Did you skip your class today?" She scolded. "Hey Ayame-nee, the academy let out early today." "Hello Naruto! Oh, who's your friend?"Asked teuchi who came out from the back of the stand. "Is she your girlfriend?"The elder man asked with a wink and small smirk. The reaction he got was instantaneous, as the children became rigid with bright red blushes and started protesting. Thank fully Ayame came to their aid, with spatula to the head of her father. "Tou-san, stop embarrassing them. They are just children" The 14 year old girl admonished her father. "Don't mind him you two. Now please sit down. And Naruto you didn't introduce her".

"Thank you Ayame-nee". Said Naruto, still with an evident blush .Um… this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Ayame-nee and the old meanie is her father Teuchi. Introduced naruto while talking a seat."Now can I get some ramen? I'm starving." Hinata smiled at the blonde boy's antics. She was really gold she hadn't fainted yet, that would have been really embarrassing. "Hello! It is pleasure to meeting you". She bowed to two before taking her seat near Naruto. The two at the ramen bar returned her bow with a smile. "The pleasure is all ours, Hyuuga-sama." Replied Teuchi, The indigo mired girl blushed at the honorific, "J-Just Hinata is fine." Making Ayame smile "Well Hinata-chan, any friend of Naruto is a friend of yours. So what would you like to eat?"

"I w-would like a m-miso ramen please", replied the Hyuuga girl. "In that case I want 3 miso ramen", quipped an enthusiastic Naruto, Hinata really is a nice girl.' "Here you go Hinata-chan", Ayame put a bowl of miso ramen in front of the said person."Your miso Naruto", then she whispered in the blondes ears, "behave yourself kid, you don't want to scare her away with your eating habits don't you?" Her ominous tone scared the boy but also made him control himself from gobbling down the ramen. He would endure the torture for his new friend.

The two were now walking to the hyuga-district, was very happy. Naruto had paid for her ramen too, even though he protested that she could pay for the ramen. Does that mean this is a date? "Well it may not be an actual date. But this would be as close to a date that I can get." She knew her clan couldn't let her date Naruto. Stupid politics and clan traditions, she hated the accursed caged bird seal. She will liberate her clan, she will lead it to a brighter future.

Back to the present, now she has to ask him if he would like to train with her, ok, she can do this. "Ano, um, N-Naruto-kun?" She mumbled nervously. "Yes Hinata-chan?" Came the blondes reply. He was thinking too, about his new friend. She is really nice, she listens to me, and she is really cute too. Maybe we can hang out more, would that be bad to ask? Ah, maybe she would train with me. 'Maybe I should ask him tomorrow. Yes that would be better'. "Nothing N-Naruto-kun! J-just c-can w-w-we ha-hangout tomo-or-ow too?". 'Oh kami, what would he think now? He will…..'

Hinata was once again cut off from her thoughts by an enthusiastic Naruto. "Of course Hinata-chan. M-maybe we could, well, train together sometime. That is if you are ok with it". "Y-yes!" came the cheer full, reply from the young Hyuga. She blushed, heavily too ,at her own characteristic reply. "I-I mean..of course n- naruto-kun, I – I would love to train w –with you" 'Yes! He really wants to train with me. Oh thank kami!' She thought giddily. "Yes! So after the academy tomorrow" "O-Okay N-Naruto-kun, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Hinata said cheerfully. "I've training session with my clan. Bye naruto-kun". Though she wished she had more time with naruto. Now, she had to attended to her duties as the clan hair with include a lot of training.

"Bye Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow." Naruto replied watching her walk away. Though he wished he could spend more time with her too he knew he couldn't in public at least. He could already feel the hateful eyes turning to hinata too. He didn't know why but almost all of konoha seems to hate him. Jiji doesn't tell him or avoid the subject whenever he asks, but knew that the hokage knew the reason. He trusts the hokage, so he doesn't press the issue.

Both children went home very happy that day. They finally have a friend to call their own. The two couldn't wait it to be the next day.

 **Alright that's chapter one. Wasn't much of a disappointment I think. By the looks of it this is going to be a slow one. I would like to know what you people think about it. So please review.**

 **Until next time , ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is the second chapter of 'Eye of the Moon'. I hope I did a better job on this one. Oh, and I forgot to add a disclaimer on last chapter. So here is one**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden, I repeat I do not own Naruto. He belongs to Hinata and the series belong to Funimation and Masashi kishimoto.**

 **Now I won't be repeating that, one is enough right?**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Chapter-2**_

The sun slowly rose in the horizon, showering the world in its golden rays. The birds are chirping. Yes, it's a bright and youthful morning in Konohagakure no sato. And what in the word is this, the bright blonde haired orange loving ball of energy is up? Naruto woke up; for the first time, before his alarm went off. Why you ask? He just could not wait to meet his new friend. Since it was too early for the academy to start, he decided to tidy his apartment. Another first for Naruto there. After a while he done with the mess that was his apartment, it was not sparkling clean or anything, but it was better than all the dirty cloths and empty ramen bowls scattered around. Naruto want to wash the dirty dishes. After that he went to wash his cloth seeing that he still had a lot of time before he has to go to the academy. He is not allowed in the public washing in the apartment and he did not own one either. So he had to wash them by hand. After all the hard work and nice bath later, he was ready to go to the academy clad in a baggy orange pants and a white t-shirt with a big Konoha symbol at the chest in green. Right at that moment the alarm went off. "What? I'm gonna be late. Oh man!"He only had 5 mins before the academy starts. The academy usually starts at 8:30 in the morning and left out at 2:30 in the afternoon. Even Naruto did not know why he set the alarm at 8:25, making him always late for class but he never changed it. He quickly ate a bowl of instance ramen. Thankful that he already prepared it. Even if ran full speed it would still take him 20 mins for him to reach the academy.

Hyuuga Hinata was as usual, earliest one in the class waiting for others to come. She was sitting nearly at the back of the class. She was revising the Geography of Elemental nations while also paying attention to the happenings in the class. She was waiting for Naruto too. So far he hasn't arrived yet. She knew that he has a bad habit of skipping classes. She hoped that he would come. It was almost time to start classes. 'Hurry up Naruto-kun, or you will be late.' Suddenly there was a commotion at the front.

"I'm first!"

"No I'm first. My foot was ahead of yours, forehead-girl!"

"No I'm first, Ino-pig!"

Oh well! It's just Sakura and Ino, two of the most popular girls in class. Hinata just tuned out them. It was a usual thing for them to shout at each other. They were friends at the beginning of the academy and by the end of the third year they became rivals. The reason for this? None other than the top student of the class; the last of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. Since he was the most popular academy student in the whole village, most girls from her class and from other classes, even seniors, chose him as their one true love. Him being the last Uchiha loyal to Konoha, meaning filthy rich, made most parents to encourage their daughters to pursue the boy too. And hence formed the Sasuke fan club, and the rivalry between each girl for his affections. And Hinata does think that all this started because of the sex education classes that started at the middle of the third year; when they were just eight years old. Why they do that at that young age she doesn't know, a remnant of the warring period may be. So their love for the Uchiha is the reason Sakura and Ino became rivals. Though Hinata doesn't hold any feeling for the Uchiha, she does feel a little jealous of the girls. They are smart, strong, beautiful, popular and confident of themselves; all of she is not. Well she is working on it anyway, so one she would be more confident and become strong kunoichi.

'Oh! Iruka-sensei is here. And Naruto-kun is late, come on where are you?'

"Alright shut up and sit down kids." Iruka shouted using his big head jutsu. That jutsu always work.

Umino Iruka is a new teacher. He just started teaching the class last year. He is friendly and fair to everyone, so Hinata likes him of all the teachers they had. He isn't cruel to Naruto like the others and even helps Naruto too. Even though his lectures are very dull, Hinata still likes the chuunin.

Iruka started roll calling. "Aburame Shino…" "Here".

The class full of pre-genin silently waited for their names to be called.

"… Uzumaki Naruto … Naruto ….?"

"..Here"

Came the reply from the door from a panting Naruto. "Sorry I'm late sensei."

"Please don't repeat it Naruto. Try to be a little early. Now go and sit, silently."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. And I won't repeat it."

"That's what you always say" Muttered Iruka.

Naruto looked around. He found that there was a free seat next to Hinata. And she was way in the back too, perfect to take nap. And so he went straight to her.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." He half whispered.

'He called me Hinata-Chan..! eehh' even as the pale eyed girl squealed internally she did manage to squeak out a reply. "M-morning N-na-naruto-kun..!"

"All right my students listen here" called out Iruka as he finished roll calling. He was more than a little surprised to say the least when Naruto had gone to sit next to Hinata. He knew that the shy Hyuuga girl was a little, um, interested in the blonde Uzumaki. It would be nice if those two became friends, as both are lacking in that department. Wonder when they started talking to each other? Since the girl is extremely shy and the boy is very dense.

"Ok. Today I will be teaching about the second shinobi world war. Now open your books everyone."

Then the scar-faced chuunin started his lecture. As the lecture continued a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy couldn't resist the urge to talk to his new paled eyed friend, and so he turned to her, whispering, "psst Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata, being the good student she is, was paying attention to the class. "Y-yes Na-Naruto-kun?" she whispered back.

"What are we going to do in the afternoon? The training I mean. I was thinking of doing some target practice."

"Ano, I have s-something in mind that w-we can do. I-I mean we need help a-and all." She was afraid he wouldn't like it so she had her head lowered and was pushing her fingers together.

"Huh ok. We are still training right?"

"Um, y-yes."

"So what do you have in mind, Hinata-Chan?"

"Ano, um, th-that's a s-sur-surprise."

"Ah, come on Hinata-Chan can't you tell me now?" Naruto said a little too loud as Iruka stopped his lecture and glared at him.

"Please do not interrupt my class Naruto."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

"Please don't talk in my class and do pay attention, or do you wish to get a detention?"

"N-no sensei."

"Now students back to the lecture. Oh, and by the way, tomorrow we will have small quiz on today's lecture. Now pay attention." Iruka announced while looking directly at Naruto.

This earned Naruto dark glares from almost the entire class, a few exceptions here and there like Hinata (obviously), Shino and Chouji.

"Oh man! Now I have to learn this", Whined Naruto.

"It i-is not that hard N-Naruto-kun".

"Well we don't want to get into detention".

###############################################

As the day progressed Naruto forgot to ask Hinata about what she had in mind. Finally, the academy let out for the day, the Hyuuga heir and the blonde Uzumaki were now walking out of the academy complex.

"Ah! Hinata-chan, you did not tell me what the big surprise is. Come on".

"W-well, we are going to s-see someone, N-Naruto-kun".

"Will that person help us train?"

"Y-yes, m-may be, I t-think so. He is k-kind of w-weird, s-so I'm n-not sure".

"Well then, why are waiting? Lead the way Hinata-chan."

As they walked, they talked about random things. Soon they reached their destination.

"Um, why are we in front of a weapon shop Hinata-chan?"

The two young academy students were standing before a two-story building with a board stating 'Twin-Leaves equipment shop' in fancy letters. A smaller board was at the entrance telling about the kinds of equipments the store provides. The walls painted in a plain dark blue.

"um, he w-works in there".

"He seems pretty weird. So he is not a ninja of Konoha?"

"N-no, he just c-came to Konoha a few ye-years ago. You can a-ask hi-him when we m-meet him."

"Ok". Now Naruto was a bit skeptical of this person, but he trusted Hinata. "Well let's go in".

As they entered the store, they saw weapons, and a lot of them at that. However, everything was in total disorder. It looked like it would take days to find something specific. There were two other people in there. One man wore a chuunin flak jacket, obviously a customer. The other man was behind the cash counter, he had red shoulder length, spiky hair that was in a ponytail. He had a long bang that partially covered his left eye. He had unusual teal-colored eyes and had a slightly tanned skin. Moreover, from what Naruto could see, he was wearing a dark blue long sleeved jacket. He is quite tall too. Over all he looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Hello Hinata-hime, and her friend, please wait there I'll be right with you", the man behind the counter greeted jovially. As the man dealt with the customer, Naruto was looking around the place.

"I never knew there were so many weapons in the world!" stated an astonished young Uzumaki.

"A-ano, it i-is his hobby, he made e-everything i-in here. And he i-is re-really good at it t-too".

"May be he can make us cool swords or something. I really like that big one over there", Naruto said pointing at a zanbato.

"Well young man that is a replication of the Kubikiri bocho, one of the seven legendary swords of Kiri." Apparently, the customer had left while the children were admiring the weapons in there.

"By the way, my name is Eiji. If you please Hinata-hime, let's go to the back", said the man as he went to put the closed sign on the front door. Mean while Hinata took her blonde friend to the back of the building. There was garden enclosed by a tall stone fence. There was even a small pool of to one side as well as two not so tall trees.

"Wow! This place is cool." Said Naruto as Hinata led him to a stone bench near the pool, in the shade of the trees. "There is lot of nice plants in here."

"Well I can give you some seeds and stuff if you want. Here have some tea; you must be tired after the long day at the academy", Eiji said as came with a tray. He set it on the bench and sat on the grassy ground as Hinata pored them each a cup of tea. Naruto also sat down on the ground and leaned on the bench, taking the offered teacup from Hinata.

"Umm! This t-tea is r-really good", said the shy Hyuuga as she took a sip from the cup.

"It's imported high quality tea from the land of tea. Well Hinata-chan, I say you chose your partner wisely seeing as he is a half Uzumaki."

"T-thank you s-sensei", replied the shy girl, she had her head down with a bright blush.

"Partner? Half Uzumaki? What are you talking about?" questioned a very confused Naruto.

"I see you haven't explained anything to him, huh, Hinata? Well I will explain it to you. I have been helping Hinata-chan for a while now, and I want to start training her seriously. Therefore, I asked her to find a partner to train with, which you are by the way. I hope that answers your first question. Now about you being a half Uzumaki, you are obviously an Uzumaki but you do not have the common traits of a true Uzumaki. I concluded that one of your parents is, or rather was an Uzumaki clan member, which will make you a half Uzumaki. Besides, I can sense your abnormally large chakra reserves. So, I have no doubt that you are an Uzumaki." Eiji took sip from his cup to give Naruto time to process everything. He never thought that the young jinjuuriki would be the one Hinata choose as her companion.

'This will be really interesting. The Hyuuga heir and the Uzumaki heir; who would have thought? hehehe.'

"Uzumaki clan?" muttered Naruto. "I HAVE A CLAN?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Eiji feigned innocence, "Well Uzumaki was a strong clan".

"W-was? What h-happened t-to them?" Hinata asked before Naruto could.

"Well they were wiped out, obviously. The other nations feared their immense power. We will talk about your clan tomorrow. Now we have to discuss about your training."

"But I want to learn more." Whined the blonde Uzumaki, eager to learn more about his clan.

"No buts Naruto."

"Hey how did you know my name?"

"Well I know a lot about you than you yourself knows, Uzukage-sama.," answered the red head with a smirk. 'Oh, I'm really loving this'.

"U-Uzukage?" Hinata cocked her head along with a just as confused Naruto.

"Uzumaki had close ties with Konoha but they were not from here but from the village hidden in the whirlpool, Uzushiogakure no sato. And as the heir you inherit your land and clan, blondie."

"My land and clan? Heir?"

"Yeah, yeah, now enough of this. As for your training, I myself am not sure what I will teach you. So, be prepared for a wild ride. And while I plan our future fun time you two revise and learn what you have been taught today at the academy, whatever that may be." He stood up and turned around to leave. "Oh, and feel free to use the kitchen over there if you want."

Since both the children had a lot to think, they did not complain. 'I actually have clan? But nobody told me, not even jiji told me anything. He is the Hokage; he must know these kinds of things. They ruled an entire village, so there is no doubt he knew about them. Does that mean he is lying to me? Does he know about my parents? But he wouldn't lie to me right?'

"Ano, N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts by the soft voice of his friend.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes Hinata-chan?"

"Ano, I th-think w-we should do what he s-said." The girl said timidly.

"Oh, okay. Um, could you help me Hinata-chan?"

Thus, the duo of academy students started revising that day's lessons. It was mostly the timid Hyuuga heiress teaching while the young jinjuuriki listening and asking doubts. And the time went by and it was time for them to leave.

"Well kids, I hope to see you tomorrow because we have a lot to talk about." Eiji said as he opened the door.

"T-thank you for h-having us sensei".

"Yeah, thanks for the tea too. And you better tell me all about my clan."

"Oh I will, Naruto. However, you should keep your mouth shut, meaning you should not tell anyone about your training with me or about your clan. Boasting is not good for a ninja. Now off you go".

"S-see y-you tomorrow sensei."

"See ya."

 **Ok, that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it. I don't know how often I can update as my classes are starting next week. However, I will find the time to write. Oh and by the way, I refer to Narutopedia and Naruto OC wiki(N.O.W) for information.**

 **Eiji – peace, great, eternity etc depending on the kanji used to write it.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
